A multi-projector system having a plurality of projectors that are arranged in an array and that project a large composite image on a screen is known. Since such a multi-projector system displays a large image, the system needs to have a large screen to some extent. Thus, support members that support the screen may be located on the rear plane of the screen so as to prevent it from becoming slack.
If the foregoing multi-projector system uses rear projectors that project light to the rear plane of the screen, the support member will be located at the boundaries of projection regions of the projectors so as to prevent the support members from shading light and shadowing a projection image. However, if the support members are located at the boundaries of projection regions of the projectors, since the support members shade the boundaries of the projection images of the projectors, the boundaries of the projection images of the projectors will be disturbed.
A technique that solves the foregoing problem is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 that describes a multi-projector device. In the multi-projector system, joint portions of the support members and a screen are composed of light transmission members. Thus, since light emission passes through the light transmission members of the joint portions of the support members, the boundaries of projection images do not deteriorate the composite image.